


never lost

by watanukitty



Series: in any version of reality [2]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clow presents Yuuko with a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never lost

**Author's Note:**

> Up (Pixar) AU, originally posted on tumblr. 
> 
> art link: http://dimensionbitch.tumblr.com/post/112391127152/her-eyes-lit-up-the-moment-he-presented-her-the

Her eyes lit up the moment he presented her the old scrapbook. She giddily browsed through the pages, laughing at this picture and that, and he could only smile as they reminisce their childhood memories with each other.

She tried filling the her adventure book as much as she could, but life got hectic after they got married, and she stopped altogether after she had fallen ill. She ran her hand against the last page--one that contains a picture of them standing on a mountain top on their second wedding anniversary--and sighed. She closed the book with a soft thud, and handed it back to him.

"We should go on a trip after you get out of the hospital," Clow suggests. "You decide the destination of course," he finished, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Yuuko smiles up at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. 

"That trip won't happen anytime soon, I'm afraid," Yuuko says, taking his hand in hers.

"I'll wait," Clow answers immediately. It doesn't matter to him how long it would take.

Yuuko smiles again, and lifts a hand to caress his cheek. "I think you might have to fill that book on your own, Clow."

He freezes at her words, his skin prickling at their implication. Moisture starts gathering at the corners of his eyes, and he tries his best to ignore the stinging sensation. He gulps.

"Surely you don't mean that, dearest..."

"You're going to be alright," Yuuko tells him, stroking his now shaggy hair. This time, her smile did reach her eyes.

Clow reaches for her hand, squeezes it, and brings it to his lips. "I'd be lost without you," he whispers, his face and composure falling apart by the minute. He is in her arms the next moment, his hands clutching the fabric of her kimono and his face buried in the crook of her neck. He takes a steadying breath, and inhales the smell of her skin.

"But isn't that part of the adventure?" She asks in his ear. Clow scrunches his eyes and holds her tighter. He doesn't want to let go.

"You won't ever be lost," Yuuko says, pulling back to leave a kiss on the space between his eyes. She cradles his face in her hands, then touches her forehead with his. They stay still like that for a while.

"Let's go through my adventure book again," she urges. He nods, and lets her wipe the dampness on his face with the pad of her thumbs.

"Okay," he nods, and reaches for the book again.


End file.
